Bring It All Together
by Maddie Madison
Summary: I wrote this for a letters challenge before the episode 3.10 Brave New World using the spoilers I had. This is my version of what happened. BRUCAS one shot


**AN:I wrote this for a letters challenge before the episode 3.10 Brave New World using the spoilers I had. This is my version of what happened.

* * *

**

Lucas sat on the edge of his bed looking down at a box of letters. He thumbed threw them with a sad smile on his face. Last night had been perfect. Things were finally right with him and Brooke. Before this he had never thought it possible for him to forgive her but when she showed up at his door last night he knew he couldn't let her go again. One problem now had arose though. He had to leave for a couple of days. He was going to take Peyton to find Elli so she could make amends before Ellie died. Brooke couldn't go so Lucas volunteered. Looking back down at the box that lay in his hands he sighed. It was now or never he though to himself. Getting up he started for the door but came to a stop. On his desk, by his door, was another box. The box Brooke had brought over the night before. This box held her every thought over the summer, her letters to him. The box in his own hand contained letters he had written to her over the summer. Now where was the irony in that? Today he was going to give Brooke his letters.

* * *

Brooke lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. On her face was a look of daze and dreaminess. She had a goofy grin and her cute dimples showed contently as she continued to stare. Right now she was in the perfect moment, completely thrown by the events from the night before. Finally she was with Lucas and never in her wildest dreams had she thought he would forgive her last night but he had a now things were the best they ever had been.

There came a tap at the door and she looked away from the ceiling to lock here eyes with the ones she couldn't stop thinking about.

"Lucas!" Brooke sat up and smiled. Flustered she fixed her hair and her clothes.

He chuckled a bit with kind smile. "Hey. I just stopped by to say bye and drop something off."

"Oh. Yeah! Right. Your taking Peyton to find her crazy psycho mom."

"Yeah. Your okay with that right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Because I am not going to mess this up again." He walked over to where she sat and leaned down to kiss her lips softly.

Brooke smiled up at him, and then she noticed Lucas was holding a shoebox under his arm. "What's that?"

"Letters."

"Letters?" Brooke asked as she looked up quizzically. "No Lucas I want you to read them."

"No, No Silly. There the letters I wrote to you this summer. You gave me yours so I figured you should have mine."

"You wrote me too? Wow. Lucas I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just read them and have fun with Haley while I'm gone. Then when I get back I promise we can spend all the time in the world together okay?"

"Okay."

They shared one gentler kiss before he whispered good-bye into her ear and left. Brooke looked down at the box that now sat in her arms. Smiling giddily she pulled the first one out to read it. It was dated the day she had left.

_Dear Brooke,_

_I can't believe you just walked out of my life only 20 minutes ago. I should have told you sooner how I felt and it wasn't fair to you. You deserve better than that Brooke. To tell the truth, I knew I wanted to be with you long before today. The day I lost you was the day I discovered there was no one else Id rather be with. I know I've said it a million times but I was a fool for what I did with Peyton because in the process I lost the one thing I cant imagine my life without. After that day I asked myself what I was thinking and its makes me sick to think that I could hurt you like that. Even when I was with Anna you were the girl in my heart._

_Then of course there was the day I had come to tell you. I was so ready and I had it all thought out. To bad for me someone else had gotten there first. Felix had swept you off your feet and I thought it was a sign. I walked home in the pouring rain wishing I could be a better man for you. I wanted to beat Felix to a pulp every time I saw him and the things I wanted to do to you when I saw you. Well you get the idea. I thought that maybe when we first got together I only lusted for you but I know now its love. You make my heart ache and you're the only girl who can make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. Then we started to become friends. I watched you do all the things I always knew you could and you have no idea how proud I was to see you succeed in all you did. It kills me that you can still amaze me every single day. Why did I ever let you go pretty girl?_

_Love Lucas_

Brooke wiped a tear from her eye with a happy smile pulled across her face. Then she pulled out one in the middle.

_Dear Brooke,_

_I don't know why I keep writing these letters. I'll never be man enough to actually send them to, to bear my whole sole to you, but I think that someday I will. You bring this thing out in me. I don't know what it is but I feel good every time around you like the world can't touch me and things couldn't be better. Can you believe that a year ago we lived in worlds highly divided. They were so different and then out of nowhere there you were. You were this gorgeous, chestnut haired, hazel eyed, crazy, girl who just so happen to be naked in my backseat. A day I will never forget but more then that was what you said. You asked me how it felt to be in this moment when everything changed. You were right. That day my life was never the same and it was all because of you. I learned to love someone else and you taught me things about myself that I had never seen. You brought out everything in me. _

_Then I had to screw it up. After that I wanted to be a better man and I hoped that someday you would see that I could be everything you ever dreamed of and more. I wanted to be the guy that you saw a future with and I wanted to be the guy who would take care of you when you were sick. You brought out something more exciting and you showed me everything I could ever need to know. We all miss you here Brooke. Tree Hill just isn't the same without you and I can't imagine my life without you in it either. _

_I will always love,_

_Lucas_

Folding it back up she sighed, put it back in it envelope, and closed the lid of the box. That was enough for the day. She would read the rest of them later.

* * *

The next couple of days had been busy work with Haley and Mouth. They were putting together things for Brooke's line and trying to keep up with all the orders. It was about 9p.m. and the rain was pouring down when Mouth left.

"Brooke I'm going to head over to Nathan's okay."

Brooke smirked deviously. "Have fun Tutor_wife_"

Out the door and into the rain Haley went and Brooke headed into her room. She pulled out the rest of the letters. Lucas was supposed to get back either tonight or tomorrow morning but he was going to call when he got back So Brooke figured she would read the last letter she had left from the box that contained many. It was addressed the day Brooke had gotten back.

_Dear Brooke,_

_So Peyton said you get back tomorrow. I can't wait to see you. I bet your even more beautiful then you were when you left. You have away of doing that, getting more beautiful that is. How do you do it Brooke? You're so strong and so free. You know exactly who you are and what you want. My biggest fear is that you met someone else and you're madly in love. For a while I was scared you wouldn't come back at all but now I know that I might just get a second chance. I just hope you can see that I have changed and that you know I would never do that to you again. John Steinbeck once wrote, "__I have owed you this letter for a very long time-but my fingers have avoided the pencil as though it were an old and poisoned tool." I have written 79 letters over this summer and not one have I sent. Does this make me a coward? Why couldn't I just be strong and send them to. I was kind of scared that it might drive you farther away. Honestly Brooke I just want to be that guy your with. If you just give me another chance I promise to give you the world, to treat your heart like a fragile precious glass and to never hurt you again but to love you with all my heart. Let me in Brooke and I promise you won't be sorry._

_Love,_

_Lucas_

Just as she finished this letter the phone rang and she absent-mindedly grabbed for it and answered. "Hello."

"Hey there pretty girl. Look out your window."

"Lucas? Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay," she answered unsure but got up and went to the window that over looked the parking lot. Her eyes caught sight of his car sitting there. She hung up the phone and raced out the door into the pouring rain. He got out of the car as he saw her coming. Brooke reached him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately right they're in the rain.


End file.
